


Captain John Watson, at your service

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, F/M, First Time, John is a sexgod and we all know it, Romance, Rough Sex, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you´ve been living with John and Sherlock for a bit now but the latest case shows you a totally different side of John Watson. A side that you definitely like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain John Watson, at your service

**Author's Note:**

> a quick PWP. I have noticed that there aren´t enough John/Reader fics out there and John is just....let´s face it he´s hot as hell! Not betaed so please do tell me about all the mistakes I made! I hope you´ll still like it.

She has been living with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson for a bit over three months now, things were fine, mostly, the sofa was comfortable enough most of the time and by now, she was even being taken along on cases. She had gotten used to the smell and the blood and the gore and even to Sherlock´s beautiful curls and cheekbones, but he´s made it more than clear that he was not into either gender. John had, apparently, and to her very surprise, never actually shown any interest in him and she soon settled in, too, just happy to watch Sherlock being amazing, happy to hear him play the violin and happy to having bitch fights with him when he left his leaking experiments on the kitchen table or misplacing a variety of his newly acquired body parts in the wrong part of the fridge, making her shriek. Ever since she seemed to have popped out of thin air and landed in their flat, like in a bad episode of Doctor Who, they had settled into a nice routine, she was just part of the team now and it was..well..she felt quite at home, despite still sleeping on the sofa and wondering where this would all lead to.

She cooked for the guys and cleaned up every now and again when the mess got so much that it even annoyed her (and that was saying something!). John helped out, of course, but he still had a demanding job at the clinic and she was only a part-time assistant to Sherlock and John´s detective work, even though Sherlock seemed to take her along for more cases recently and hadn´t called her an idiot for-OH!-almost three weeks! She was clearly doing better, absorbing his methods and watching his every move and deduction.  


It was during one memorable case though, when she first saw John shooting someone through the leg who was about to aim for Sherlock, that she suddenly thought of John as the soldier he once was. Well..still is, apparently. And then she tried to think of the last time John had brought a girl back home or went out on a date. She came to the conclusion that it had been about a week after she´d moved in. But…could it..NO! But ..NO!!! she shook her head and berated herself for even thinking about it, but that night, while she turned around on the couch restlessly, she thought again. John´s eyes had darted a bit downwards when she had worn that very short leather skirt for that case, didn´t they?! And why did he stop dating? And why did he always go to take a shower just seconds after she settled down beside him on the sofa to watch some t..OH! OH? Seriously?! But damn, he was a SOLDIER, if he was really interested, why didn´t he just…? She shook her sleepy head and decided to think about it some more tomorrow. She dreamed of dog tags slapping against each other, blonde hair and strong hands on her hips.

“Hey..hey, wake up se…sleepyhead, we have a case!” said a familiar voice and she opened her eyes while stretching obscenely, quite accidentally. She blinked once more and saw John looking at her up close, his normally storm-blue eyes a little wide and tinted with black. She quickly nodded and rushed towards the bathroom. Holy fuck, REALLY?! She thought back on the countless occasions John had been so kind and lovely and gentlemanly and…nearly flirtatious with her and it made her tingle suddenly, and she was somehow glad that the water went cold before she could indulge any further.  
  
A new case, this one didn´t need Sherlock´s brilliance as much as John´s very physical skills. The killer had her bend over and her head painfully tilted to the right, his other hand over her windpipe and her back was aching. He was whispering into her ear how he´d take her apart bit by bit and she shivered, more from the pain in her back and neck than from his actual threats, as the door to the warehouse was kicked open and John Watson stood there, a look on his face that she´d never seen before. He looked, for all the world, like the tough and rough soldier she´d imagined him to be and she felt the pressure on her windpipe releasing. The killer barely got out a “Oh, so we finally meet Doctor W..” before he was thrown to the ground, the bones of his arm cracking, blood running out of his broken nose and screaming in agony, holding his balls with his left, still unmarred arm. “let´s get you out of here!” she felt a whisper in her ear before she was lifted up by two strong arms and put into the seat of a cab, John climbing in after her. She couldn´t help but noticing a slight bruise on his left cheek. There wasn´t much blood but she was still worried. She reached out to touch it, terrified. He caught her hand in midair and growled at her ”what were you thinking going in there on your own? You could have been killed!” his voice was so deep and authoritative, she shivered. She had never heard him talk like that before. And Jesus Christ and damn her to hell if it wasn´t hot!!! She swallowed hard. “I..I just” she reached out again and gently touched his bruise this time “I´m sorry you always have to clean up my mess” she mumbled, but he took her wrist in his hand and snarled “well, tonight, you´re certainly going to clean up MY mess, Missus!” She only realised they were at Baker Street when John suddenly got out of the car, threw a few notes at the cabbie and headed for the door. She followed, gingerly. Did he just..did he mean…  
  
He thrust the key into the lock and stumped up the stairs, he still seemed to be furious. He looked so much like the soldier she imagined him to be ten years ago that she couldn´t resist. Her mouth was already watering when she climbed the stairs after him. She had never even thought of that..well, until lately. But not like THAT! And yet, the idea of CAPTAIN John Watson made her knees buckle a bit and she felt her panties becoming slightly soaked. And yet, when she entered the flat, John had apparently tried to calm himself down, going for domesticity and switched on the kettle, throwing a blanket at her and murmured “ you´ll need to get warm!”. She decided to test her limits and said “John…my neck was a bit contorted and my back doesn´t feel too right either, I´m not sure I can sleep on the couch tonight”.

 He startled and turned around, pupils now nearly black, coughed and said” well you..you can..I´ll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed”  
oh wasn´t he such a gentleman when he wanted to?! She chuckled  
“John, no, never! But I think we both could..erm..I mean your bed is big enough, would you terribly mind if I..” he nodded quickly and then ran off into the bathroom, so she did, too, Sherlock´s ensuite providing her with enough warm water and products to get herself clean, nice-smelling and hair-free in all the important places. She blow-dried her hair just enough so it would curl nicely around her face in an already dishevelled fashion, put on her most seductive nighty and walked over to John Watson´s bedroom. She found him already lying on his back, duvets covering him all the way up to his pectoral muscles, eyes closed, breathing deeply, clearly trying not to…well… _give in_. She chuckled, which made him open his eyes and look at her. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. She let one strap of her nighty slide over her shoulder while grinning at him mischievously but he was quicker, stood in front of her within a second and held that strap up with a strong hand. He then lowered his mouth to her right ear and she shivered as she heard him speak ”there´s one thing you need to know about me! I can be a very gentle, considerate lover, I really like to be, actually! But I have watched your pretty little ass for nearly three months now, getting nothing more than a dissatisfying wank under the shower each morning thinking about what your voice would sound like if you were begging for my thick cock to fill you, and if you keep teasing me like this when I´m still in my soldier mode, there is no way in hell that I won´t take advantage of it and fuck you until you scream!” he ended his speech with a growl and she couldn´t help but MOAN at his words, a clenching feeling in her stomach. Her head started her very own cinema and all she managed to huff out was “yes! Oh YES!”

She suddenly felt him fastening his hand in her hair and tugging, upwards, to her surprise, so her neck was exposed, and he kissed and sucked and bit on it until she was writhing, then he threw her onto the bed and climbed over her, eyes black with lust but still only fixed on her face while he licked his lips “I would love to rip this thing off of you, but no, it is way too nice. And besides, I want to see how you manage to strip out of this while being underneath me!” she sucked in a deep breath while he gave her another hickey on her collarbone but tried her best to meet his challenge, discarding her nighty in the sexiest way she was capable of in her current position. He grinned, straddling her hips “and now” he whispered” I want you to take off my pants, so you can see what your prize for tonight is, baby!” and he cradled her jaw. She didn´t know what was going on with her, she had never been especially kinky before but now she just felt…oh god YES! And she did her best to pull down his bright red boxer briefs with her teeth and OH! Wasn´t THAT a fantastic sight?! She had estimated that he´d be …impressive but that wasquite simply..HUGE! She had no idea how that would even fit into her but he was so beautiful that, for the first time ever, she felt the urge to _lick_ , to TASTE, to swallow…and so she did, his groans and his hand in her hair encouraging her to go on, despite her inexperience.

She tried to remember everything she had read and saw and did, but his sweet musk and the silky velvet in her mouth just did her in and she just licked and sucked as if her life depended on it and his groans and barely silenced “fuck!”´s encouraged her even further. He pulled her up by her hair and flipped her on her back soon enough though. She whiped her chin in surprise and asked “not good then?!”  
He merely grinned and growled” so VERY good, but I want to come inside you tonight, you´ve been such a good little soldier, but never forget that I am the Captain, are you okay with that?” she just gasped out a “yes!” but he quirked his eyebrow and she tried again, panting out a breathless ”Yes, Captain Watson, PLEASE!”

“please, _what_?” he growled, but lowered himself in between her legs nevertheless “Please..AAAAAAAH GOD YES JUST THAT I!” she cried out when she felt him kissing the inside of her thighs while circling her clit with his fingers. She was embarrassingly close already. “hmmmm” he smiled against her opening “ you do seem to have a thing for me…my god you seem so ready, what a lovely little naughty bitch you are in the bedroom, I´d never dreamed..” and he suddenly put his tongue to a rather good use between her legs and she had to bite the pillow in order not to scream as she came. She didn´t nearly feel sated, however, and apparently, neither did he. He took his time, kissing and sucking her nipples, exploring her whole body with his hands and mouth until she was moaning beyond him again and he chuckled deeply, suddenly ramming two fingers into her and making her gasp in surprise. “Oh…so ready again so soon after, are you?!” he purred “God you´re such a naughty girl! Got a bit of a military kink, too, I guess!” he said, mockingly, and curled his fingers _just so_! She cried out a “YES, YES John!” and he chuckled again, removing his fingers altogether. She mewled at the loss.

“Get it right the next time!” he whispered against her ear and started kissing her neck again. She moaned and couldn´t help herself anymore” please, CAPTAIN Watson, please!”  
he gave her inner thigh another quick kiss and then reached for her hand, wrapping it around his erect and diamond hard cock ”feel this princess?! I´m going to fuck you so hard with this, you won´t be able to walk tomorrow!” she moaned again but he kept talking while he slid one finger in between her legs again ”I hope you´re wet for me, really damn wet for that fat cock of mine or this will hurt!” she opened her legs a bit wider and felt him slipping in ”ah..yes..yes..please..I´m so damn wet for you, I want you inside of me, please, PLEASE!” she moaned as he swirled his finger once more over her sensitive spot and said “are you really, babygirl, I don´t think I´ve heard you quite now, what do you want me to do to you?”  
she had never been this turned on and, without thinking, she just screamed ”please, oh god, please just take me! Fuck me, please, Captain Watson, PLEASE FUCK ME!” and suddenly, she felt herself being hauled onto all fours, hot breath into her ear “is this okay?” ah! John the gentleman coming through. She just nodded and pleaded once more “please..PLEASE!” and when she felt his cock rubbing at her entrance, she lost all coherent thoughts. “Yes, yes, oh god yes PLEASE JOHN FUCK ME OH GOD!” he entered her in one slow thrust, she felt him shuddering and heard him “Oh god you´re so..fuck you´re so wet but tight I just..oh fuck fuck FUCK!”  
she felt the same and encouraged him to go at it and OH GOD she came within the minute and felt him stilling and shuddering not ten seconds later.  
  
He sighed and pulled out, got rid of the condom, hugged her close and put the duvet over them. He then kissed her head and whispered ”sorry. I´m not…I´m not always like that” she couldn´t help but grin “well…I really did enjoy it, Captain John Watson, I can´t wait what you´re like when you´re NOT like this…and also…when you ARE like this again!” she kissed him deeply and when she pulled back, she saw him flushing slightly. “Let´s sleep” she suggested “I think my neck has gotten even worse by now” she smiled into his neck and the last words she heard before she drifted into blissful sleep were “I think I can fix that Darling”


End file.
